Escondite
by Shezid
Summary: Ellas quieren ser como ella, ellos quieren ser él y los dos solo desean ser alguien más.Remus & Lily


Mucho tiempo sin escribir, la verdad a veces pienso que mi niña interior esta creciendo y eso me asusta¡no quiero! así que aquí estoy con este nuevo encuentro. Será de solo 3 capítulos como máximo por que mi atención esta centrada en terminar "Dime que me quieres".

Ojala les guste.

Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre!

Si pudiera decirlo... ¡No lo bailaría!

Shezid

* * *

ESCONDITES

Ella siempre llevaba su carpeta en mano, era un misterio el contenido de esta, pero estaba casi seguro que maravillosos secretos se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Esa noche le toco ronda, todo estaba tranquilo, la navidad estaba peligrosamente cercana y nadie quería tener problemas o tareas extras para vacaciones, llego un punto en que se sentía tonta dando vueltas cuidando algo que no lo necesitaba, de pronto decidió subir a la torre de astronomía, ver el cielo era su pasatiempo predilecto, después de escribir y encontraba perfecto aquel recinto que le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta y se introdujo como un espía profanando un lugar sagrado. Le basto dar tres pasos para percatarse que no estaba sola, ahí estaba él sentado en el balcón, quieto, mirando las estrellas casi levantando una plegaria a estas. Ella se limito a mirarlo.

-Puedes pasar, ya tuve suficiente tiempo aquí, es tu turno –dijo mientras se ponía en pie, sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-no, tú llegaste primero, ya me tocara después- volteando enseguida para regresar por donde llego

Hasta ese momento él se fijo en ella, era ella…

-No- soltó firme- creo que aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos- se movió hacia la esquina extrema derecha y se sentó.

Ella lo pensó un instante, no deseaba regresar a su habitación y la noche era perfecta, no se percato en que momento había caminado y sentado en el otro extremo.

Él la miro un momento y regreso a su tarea de "leer las estrellas"

La pelirroja saco su carpeta y empezó a trabajar en ella, el rasgueo de la pluma era casi imperceptible, pero él tenía muy bien desarrollado el oído, una vez más bajo la vista y la observo

"_He ahí la carpeta, ahora es ella"_

-Creí que te gustaba ver el cielo- sentencio algo mosqueada por la reciente atención

-si, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte, ahora que hay momento ¿Qué tanto haces en esa carpeta?

Ella levanto la vista, estaba sopesando aquella pregunta

-Es en buen plan, al decir la verdad debo confesar que siempre me da curiosidad verte con esa carpeta, por que nunca se sabe que es lo que haces

-gracias por el interés jejeje- le respondió en broma- en esta carpeta se puede decir que guardo mi vida, o parte de ella

-entonces ¿Es tú diario?

-no y si

El la miro confundido

-Déjame explicarte, aquí yo escribo lo que pienso, lo que quiero hacer, lo que me frustra, lo que me llena, lo que me hace soñar y delirar, reír y llorar, y desde mi punto de vista lo que debería de ser y no lo es.

-¿Cuántas paginas llevas?

-no lo se y no me importa contarlas

-entonces, en resumidas cuentas, escribes todo lo que te venga a la mente

-si

-¿puedo verla?

Aquello era algo muy fuerte, esa carpeta era ella completa, él comprendió

-perdón si te incomoda, no hay ningún problema, comprendo que es algo muy intimo- se froto el brazo izquierdo en forma inconsciente

Ella lo escaneo con la mirada, no había peligro -cuando escribes algo deja de ser tuyo, pasa a ser de quien lo lee, ya no te pertenece y merece ser compartido, adelante- le dijo extendiendo aquel objeto tan preciado

Lo tomo como si al caerse se fuera a romper, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, como pidiendo consentimiento para entrar en una vida que no era la suya. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tomo un libro con tantas hojas, solo que este tenia de todo, diferentes caligrafías, texturas de hojas, dibujos propios y ajenos, cartas no entregadas, poemas sin dueño aparente, pensamientos, vivencias… y los temas eran sumamente diversos, asemejaba una guía de vida.

-¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

-La verdad no me acuerdo, parece que ha sido de siempre, pero estimando tal vez unos 3 o 4 años

-Estos escritos no parece de una niña de 14 o 15 años…

El solo pasaba una hoja tras otra, tardaría meses para leer todo y a pesar de eso le parecía una idea excitante, poco a poco se dio cuenta que conforme avanzaba los escritos se hacían más profundos, más duros, un tema recurrente eran los sentimientos de ella y las palabras: "vida", "amor", "miedo", "odio", "frustración" pero una y otra vez líneas llenas de resentimiento se hicieron presentes al final de aquel almanaque

-¿Creés en el amor?

La pregunta la agarro en curva, jamás supo por que, pero aquel conocido recibió el trato de un viejo y querido amigo aquella noche

-Claro que si, el amor es lo que mueve al mundo, todo existe por amor y todo lo hacemos por amor, si no ¿De qué otra forma sería?

Él se quedo pensativo e hizo un amago de sonrisa, ella no supo cómo interpretar eso y lo miro pidiendo una respuesta

-No te ofendas, es que al verte no das ese tipo de imagen

-¿Y que imagen doy?

Aguardo un momento antes de contestar

-Ahora que se un poco más, no estoy seguro

-Inténtalo, no te penalizare, lo prometo- le dijo de forma juguetona a la vez que le cerraba un ojo

Él la observo a los ojos como tratando de leer en ellos lo que necesitaba saber, lastima que la cara no sea el único rostro….

-El primer día que te ví te encontrabas caminando y platicando con una muchacha y lucias tan llena de vida, irradiabas felicidad, alegría y creo que tal vez en ese instante pude imaginar lo que me acabas de decir, pero luego todo cambio, seguías siendo amable, buena compañera y en la escuela te iba y va de maravilla pero siento que algo dentro de ti se durmió, tal vez se rompió y te endureciste a la vez que perdiste aquella mirada inocente y dulce que te caracterizaba

Ella estaba callada, escuchando con atención el diagnostico y claramente sintió cómo algo dentro de ella reacciono, lo miro entre incredulidad y miedo, pudo sentir como en ese momento acababan de leerle el alma.

-Dime¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Todos maduramos, no podemos seguir siendo los mismos niños y mucho menos inocentes, la inocencia es un tesoro sumamente sagrado y valioso que todos dejamos pasar con el mayor descuido y no te das cuenta de ello hasta que creces y empiezas a darte cuenta que no todo es tan lindo, que los amigos pueden volverse enemigos, que nada, por muy bello que sea es eterno y la persona que tienes junto puede morir mañana, que una sonrisa no siempre es sincera, que el amor es lo que más duele a un individuo, que no todos están concientes que jugar con los sentimientos de alguien es jugar con lo más profundo de su ser y tantas cosas más que hay días en los que no sabes si vale la pena seguir respirando

-Es cierto, al nacer nadie nos hizo firmar un contrato donde nos dijeran que la vida iba a ser buena y que jamás sufriríamos, pero tampoco nos comunicaron que de todo se aprende y que lo que no te mata te fortalece y ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que si no hubieras pasado por todas esas experiencias tal vez hoy no serias el excelente ser humano que tengo sentado enfrente.

-¿Y por que me siento tan vacía?, me siento rota, muerta por dentro, con miedo constante… eso no es vida

-Te equivocas, es vida por que estas sintiendo con toda la extensión de la palabra, estas sumamente sensibilizada, eso es vida

Ella lo medito, por un momento le dio la razón pero no estaba segura si él tendría solución a su problema

-¿Por qué huyes de él?

-¿De quién?

-Lo sabes perfectamente

Así era, no podía escapar, cada día y noche eran de él, sus suspiros, pensamientos... su vida era de él, solo que él no lo sabia…

-No quiero que me lastimen

-Entonces enciérrate en un cuarto por el resto de tu vida a escribir lindos poemas de una vida que jamás viviste

Aquella confrontación fue muy dura, casi cruel, lo miro con dolor

-Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, y que esto- señalando la carpeta- es tu escondite del mundo

-Es cierto, has dado tú solo la respuesta de tu pregunta

-Creo que tienes razón

-Ahora, falta descubrir cuál es el tuyo.


End file.
